Love is Rough
by Red Nika
Summary: A new guy had joined the "Freaks" private academy. Actually that description suited perfectly that kind of school, seen how Freaked its students were. Jeremiah was one of the school vampires, a pretty old one too but he hadn't found his soul mate yet and kept going to the newest courses school offered. As new year started his blood, soul and body started to long for the newest guy.


Jeremiah sat in the cafeteria nipping his lunch and laughing with his friends but his attention wasn't really there. It had been a week since school had began and he had already got in trouble for being late in his classes, yet he couldn't help it. A new guy had joined the "Freaks", how he liked to call it, private academy. Actually that description suited perfectly the kind of school he attended, seen how Freaked he was himself. Jeremiah was a vampire, a pretty old one too but he hadn't found his soul mate yet and kept going to the newest courses school offered.

His eyes flicked when he smelled the new guy's scent and his back straightened as he watched the boy walk in.

Alik looked around and he kept walking while he sat in the back next to the trash cans, where no one wanted to sit. Alik would like to sit with some other kids, but he could feel their hate towards him when they saw him. He was confusing and obviously a mutt, a disgusting half breed with no real parents. He was taken in by a kind woman who could not have kids and was shunned from her village. And being a scared little, three year old all dirty and scared, he was taken in. And now being 14 and awkwardly stunning, it was trouble. No one liked him. Alik sat there and he took out his home made lunch since he could not afford the school lunch.

Alik turned around and he locked eyes on Jeremiah, he felt the heat from his eyes. So he quickly turned around again and pulled his hood over his head.

Alik had pale skin but with a slight glitter to it from his fairy side that around certain time would glow, a singing voice given by his siren side but so beautiful he keeps it hidden. And then, plain brown hair like a human. None of the supernatural folk never has that except the half breeds.

Jeremiah smirked and went back to sit in his chair poking his best friend before standing and walk towards the new kid. He didn't knew what to say him but that was secondary. The whole school building was inhabited from ghosts and one of those was always floating in the air around him.

Miah was one rare vampire. He could actually see and touch ghosts. It was scary in the beginning but as soon as he got used he started a new and exciting life on the edge between death and not-really-that-death people.

Alik felt awkward enough and now a vampire was watching him.

Rin popped up out of now where as his friends left to go and pick on the new kid. "You a have a thing for him. I can see it. You should go make friends with him."

The long, black haired vampire looked on his left to the ghost smirking and shuddering. "Maybe. He sends me weird vibrations." he answered stopping a moment to talk with the other guy. "You know I'm no good in this kind of things. I didn't even had a lover before 'dying'!" laughing quietly he draped his arm around Rin's shoulders. "Well, do you like him or are you going to hunt him?"

"I have no interest in him. But if you don't do something soon, that kid will die. Look at what your friends are doing. Or are you the type that care to much of what they think?"

Alik had his hood pulled and his lunch was taken away and thrown out, planning to make him starve till home. And they began asking questions of what he was.

At that Miah had to nod and sigh to his friends. "Hunt them." he told before disappearing and appear next to the kid showing his fangs to the others with a low growl. "Stop it! You dumb asses!" his eyes glowed annoyed and he was absolutely sure the kids had wet their pants. "Are you okay?" he asked squatting near Alik and smiling with his beautiful face and the blue sapphires he had for eyes.

"What do you want?" Alik was confused while he sat there and was watching this guys actions. "Aren't you their leader?" He asked while his almond shaped gold eyes looked back.

"Yeah.. Something like that." his head nodded softly while his eyes looked to the floor. "Yet I never said them they could terrorize you or anything. I'm serious." Miah gave an embarrassed smile and stood to get a chair and sit next to the guy. "Miah.. Jeremiah.." he introduced before continuing the conversation. "I'm sorry for their behave."

"I'm Alik... then why are you friends with them?" He sighed and just looked around and ate the only cracker he had now. "Then, I guess you owe me a lunch."

His sapphire eyes shone amused. "You see.." he told and looked to his friends group pointing to the broader and tallest one. "That's my best friend. He's a lycan and the leader of the herd. I've got an affinity with wolves and lycans, obviously.." chuckling he went back to look at Alik. "I can't just dump them. I'm the one who protects them from the strongest ones." shrugging he stood. "Come, lemme buy you something to eat."

He got up and followed by his side and kept his hands in his pockets. "I want the hot lunch then." He told and looked around and feeling kiddish.

"Then I'll buy you a hot lunch." he agreed smirking to everyone while he got closer to the boy. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'll be your only bully.." he whispered bending over a little. It was cool Alik was smaller than him. It made him look cuter. "Well.. What's a breed like you doing here?" he asked with a soft tone and without any disgust on the word 'breed'.

"My mother didn't want me to go to a school with humans, where I would be discovered and be killed for more extreme bullying. I am better off here." He told and leaned away from him. This guy kept trying to get closer.

"I see. Kind woman.." he told thoughtful while walking next to the line for the lunch and getting directly to the cash. "Here.. Take whatever you want." his smile never faded, actually it kinda deepened as he sucked in every single detail of the other's face. He'd like to chat with Rin about him, Lukas wouldn't actually understand.

He picked out the simple roast beef lunch and went to get it paid for. "Why are you interested in me? You keep looking."

His smile turned in a smirk and he leaned over to breath in his ear. "You keep sending me weird vibrations and..you're sexy." he murmured sensually, his voice low. Straightening up Miah sank his hands into the pockets and walked towards a free table to keep company to Alik.

Alik sat down and kept his distance. Being a teenager with all these hormones. He grew hot when he sat down and began to eat his stew. "Just stay over there." He was just utterly embarrassed and was beginning to glow a little.

"Oh.. Sure." he told amused while relaxing back in the chair and watching him. "You're glowing, babe." he noticed licking his full pink lips. "Mmh.. Fairy blood and what else?" his question was just out of curiosity.

"That is none of your business." He told and grew hotter when he was called babe and heard the tone of his voice grew deeper. So he just kept eating and hiding his face. He just kept glowing brighter.

"Ah. Got it." Miah said, abruptly cold, and stood leaving the guy at his lunch. Growling lowly he walked out of the cafeteria and searched for Lukas and then for Rin. He was annoyed now.

Alik sat there embarrassed and flustered while he ate. But a little lonely now that he was alone.

Rin groaned as he leaned against the wall and watched the kid. "If you kept flirting, you could have had him in the bathroom to taste and find out. He likes you."

"He's not interested. He started glowing like a lamp and kept avoiding my eyes." he growled back and looking in his friend's eyes. "Really, you look kinda real, Rin." he said smiling and calming down. "Let's go to Lukas. I need to talk to him. Did you scared his new kids?" he asked, hands once more sank in his pokets.

"Yeah, I did.. but he was flustered, you had him embarrassed and glowing like a cherry. You wanted to know what he would taste. Well, imagine his point. Just tomorrow, keep flirting." the ghost said and shouldered his friend with a smirk.

"Rin, shut up. He's not interested. He didn't even thank me for saving him from those idiots." he growled and slapped his friend without actually hitting him.

As it was said Jeremiah is a really rare vampire, he was the only one that could make a ghost as real as himself. Otherwise they were just spirits. Freaking vampire he was and he always thought there really was something wrong in him. It wasn't enough to be turned in a vampire, no. He had to be the weirdest of them.

"Trust me, alright? He is just scared. The boy has never had a friend. I looked into him and his breed..he is a full mutt." Sighing, Rin left.

Growling again, Miah left as well to go see Lukas, who was sat outside while eating and feeling warm, cold just never had an effect on him.

Miah's hand hit his head on the back as he fell sat next to him. "Keep your puppys on leash. They were bullying the new guy." he told angry and showed his fangs.

"Sorry? But why do you care, got the hots for him? Want to feel those arms wrapped around your waist and legs open for you?" the werewolf asked looking to him with a quirked brow.

"Even if?" he barked pinning the other on the ground and sitting in his lap, blocking his hands. "Keep your puppies away from him or I'm punishing you." he spit an inch away from the other. "I'm your master and you'll obey." he told pissed before letting him go and sat back on the bench.

He growled and sat up annoyed. He is a perv and so, he was always thinking and talking about sex. "Fine!"

"Great." Miah spit back with a smirk and poked Lukas' feet tip with his own. "Well, have you found any kinky pray for this year? It's been a week already since school started." he teased going back to his usual self and smiling warmly to his best friend. "When's your next full moon?"

"That is of course next week, you idiot. Besides, I don't hump and tell, you know that." Because just two hours ago, he was with a teacher.

The vampire's deep blue eyes shone amused. "Ah ha! You found your pray!" he mocked and pulled him up smirking. "You know you'll have to tell me everything, even the most hot details." he laughed and poked him jokingly. "This year tastes like the last one."

"I had the math teacher from our class." The really hot one who kept acting like a tease till he got it handed to him, forced to bend over. He loved having older lovers, to feel them be forced to submit to a kid only 14 but with a full grown male body.

"Ohh ho! That's pretty hot. He's lovely with that behave of his." he agreed licking his fangs as he wondered on a few things. "Did you took him in class? On his desk?" he asked with a quiet laugh.

"Need something to jerk off to?" the werewolf smirked and leaned back. "Well, first it was the desk but then it was the wall. Made him take it rough.."

"So, who is this kid you want? You'll be needing to take him fast before he gets stolen. Maybe another vampire or something hotter." he continued glaring to his friend.

"You really had fun!" he pouted faking to be so really sorry for not being the one fucking the math's teacher. At the next comment, though, he erupted in a loud laugh. "Think there can be anything or anyone hotter then me, Lukas? I've got an affinity with wolves and lycans, I'm sexy and hot myself, and!, if that's not enough, I can see and make concrete ghosts. C'mon. There's not such thing as someone better then me."

Lukas shook his head. "Doesn't matter, just as long as someone can make the other like it, it's done. But then again, why wasn't the kid jerking you off under the table? I've seen you make others do it." Sometimes to make Lukas hungry and he would be in between the others legs and under the table to suck.

"He was glowing and avoiding eye contact with me. I just thought he wasn't interested." he said biting his lower lip. "I need blood, Lukas. I'm getting hungry." Miah pouted, hands entwingled between his legs while he looked up to the sky. "It's not even two in the morning and I'm already like this. When's the last time I ate?" his tone was rhetorical and sarcastic seen how he had a little taste of the newest teacher just two days before.

"Then how about you go taste that kid?" He smirked when he saw the awkward kid and looking so clumsy. "Go and take a bite. Make him yours and he'll fall in love."

Miah followed his friend's gaze and spotted Alik walking in the corridor before them. "Mmh.. He's a full breed, Lukas. I'll get drunk with his blood." he said not as convincing as he would be normally. "What if I get too drunk and kill him? Or worse rape him? That's not my style." Jeremiah didn't know why he was so reluctant.

"He is a mutt, he has fairy skin and human colored hair. None of us grow brown, so flat and normal colored. Just do it and see how he acts. He wants you I'm sure. Better claim him before gym and you'll smell all of his pheromones." Lukas smirked as he said so and walked away to his next class.

Alik had fallen and his books were kicked around and he trying to grab them. But he was also being kicked over till he sat against the wall scared.

"You're an idiot." he muttered disappearing as if he was pure spirit and appearing next to the kid showing fangs to the other kids. "Come. You need a body guard for real." he told once the books where sat behind Alik and he had squatted before him. "You better lose that naive and scared attitude or you'll have your face in the toilet water before you can beg not to."

Alik looked up at him and took his books. "Yeah and you would love a big thank you in return I bet." He glared at his comment and walked away and pulled his hood over his head flustered again. He liked seeing him angry and so fired up.

Miah grabbed his arm and pulled him back pinning him to the wall. "You're annoying me, babe. I'm serious. You need to grow up or you'll be eaten alive from this school." his words low and deep, his eyes focused onto Alik's while his hands pinned the other's to the wall.

The teen grew aroused by his touch and that was all it took and he was soon hot in his hold and panting. "What are you doing to me?" He groaned quietly and felt so weak.

"Nothing." he told shocked and smirked when he understood what was happening. Pulling away he grabbed one of his wrists and fled to the bathrooms, just like Lukas said. "Are you scared?" he asked once they were alone and Alik pinned to the wall again.

"No." He licked his lips and put one foot on the toilet and the other opened a little more and he looked into those eyes and grew hotter and panting louder. "What is happening?"

"I'm hungry, babe. Terribly thirsty.." Jeremiah admitted leaning over and sniffing his skin scent. "You're such a huge question mark to me. I never felt like this with anyone else." he told leaving a soft kiss on his neck.

Alik moaned and opened his neck wider and he began to grow more open when he held on to his hands.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked stroking his nose tip on the other's neck while his tongue licked him. "You smell like honey and sex."

"Yes, yes please." He moaned again as he felt his tongue and he moved his hips slowly, showing how tight his pants were and moaned a little more. This would be the first time he has been touched like this or even kissed.

"Cute.. I didn't even touch you." he teased while a hand rose to play with his hair and get a better access to his neck. "You're beautiful." that was the last thing he said before sinking his fangs in the other's skin and start to suck.

Alik gave a soundless gasp and he began to moan louder when he covered his mouth on his shoulder. It was like he was being pleasured and felt his whole body was tingling.

A moan left Jeremiah's lips as well when he closed his eyes and tasted the blood carefully before gulping it. His head started spinning a few gulps after and he knew he was getting pretty drunk by the other's blood. His thoughts went quickly to both Lukas and Rin, deeply hoping someone came save Alik. Growling he sank his fangs deeper and sucked more.

Alik moaned louder and began to gasp louder as he felt so much pleasure and grew so light headed. "Miah!" He moaned and held on to him and scratched down his back and he felt his body grew tight. "I'm coming!" He gasped and felt a release in his pants.

Growling loudly he pulled away with a huge will force and panted heavily, eyes of such a deep shade of blue they looked almost black, lips tainted red with blood. Slowly he licked the last drops of blood and fell sat on the floor feeling too light headed to keep standing. Hell, Alik's blood was the sweetest and most tasteful thing he even drank. Slowly he calmed and realized he had, indeed, came with the other. That was probably what made him able to pull away before sucking him dry.

Alik slid down the wall and he was out and panting. He was so dizzy but felt so good and so flushed. He was just glad he had on black pants and a jacket to keep him covered from his wet spot. "Miah.." He looked at him with half lidded eyes and so tired.

"Alik.." he answered with a dreaming expression before starting laughing so hard he had tears on his cheeks. "That was great, babe! You were so thrilled and excited!" he gasped still chuckling. "You came pretty hard and had me follow you. I never felt so good."

He gave a smile and felt so flushed and so embarrassed." You plan on having sex with me? Want more of it?" He could barely move and he managed to sit next to his side and close to his arms.

"I do, babe. As soon as I guess how not to get drunk again." he told wrapping his arm around the other, pulling him close. "Well, suppose I can kiss you now..?" he murmured with a drunken voice.

He nodded and looked up at him. "I Sony know why I am so drawn to you. It started when you first talked to me."

"Mmh?" he looked down to the other and a perfect brow quirked up. "Ah ha.. I'm listening." he told, his voice back to normal and his eyes slowly growing to be a reddish sapphire colour.

"Yes, when you leaned in and called me babe. Or even when you kept getting closer." the brunette murmured lightly.

"I was drawn since we locked eyes on the first day of school." he told resting his head back on the wall. "Ack.. My head's spinning." he muttered holding a little tighter on Alik. "Mind helping me to my bedroom?" he whispered into the other's ear, nipping it softly.

He moaned and laughed. "I can't even get up myself!. How about a promise? I'll give you a kiss if you help me home." he told smiling.

"Ah ha.. And you think I can get you home with my jelly legs? Further more.. I live in the campus.." his eyes glowed amused. "Why don't we just go to my room? We still should go a few hours of school anyway."

"Then we'll go to your room." He smiled and held on to him. "How about we wait a little?"

"Most likely." he smiled before chuckling. "Wondering where the hell's Lukas.. He could give us a hand." Miah mumbled closing his eyes lightly.

Alik groaned and gave him a kiss. "Call him then." He laughed and rested in his arms.

The vampire kissed him and held tighter while tasting his mouth. Smiling in the kiss he mentally called his lycan begging him to come, seen how drunk he really felt.

Lukas groaned while he came walking in and he began to carry these two idiots to the dorm he shared with Miah.

Miah laughed when he was pulled on his legs and started dragging his feet. "Sorry, Lu.." he muttered once on the coach of their little place. "I told you I would get drunk." smiling he grabbed Alik's hand and pulled him in his lap.

Alik laid by his side and was molded to his body and feeling so warm.

Lukas just shook his head sighing. "Just control yourself next time."

Miah's face turned serious, any traces of amusement and happiness faded. "I tried. I really did but.. It took just two gulps to get like this." he told with worried eyes. His hand caressing Alik's back.

"You are going to be addicted to him then." The werewolf smiled and left.

Alik looked up at him and kissed his chin. "I'm sorry."

Nodding he let him go and held Alik closer. "Not your fault, babe." he whispered kissing his lips. "I'll think of something to make you safe." his nose stroke the other's neck and he rested his head onto his shoulder.

Alik fell asleep by his side and he held on to him. His mother will be worried but she knew he was safe where ever he was. Safer at school then out of there.


End file.
